Feelings
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Je te méprise. Parce que tu es toujours là quand je tourne les yeux, à engloutir l’atmosphère par ta seule présence... Yaoi très léger. OS POV Draco


_Titre : Feelings_

_Genre : Romance... ou en tout cas un truc du genre..._

_Rating : G uh K_

_Disclamers : À quoi bon désesperer... nous mourrons pauvres et Elle milliardaire... c'est entendu._

_NDA : Bon c'est pas génial mais puisque je l'ai écrit, je le poste. Je suis dans ma période des trucs courts sans but véritable. Ai aussi mis un truc sur monn blog alors si ça vous dit, le lien est dans ma bio. Bisou à tous._

_

* * *

_

_Je ne t'apprécie pas._

Depuis le premier jour, depuis que tu as refusé ma main. Depuis toujours, me semble-t-il. Tu ne veux rien entendre de mon discours, de mes intentions. Tu n'as jamais voulu reconnaître que le leur, si faux, tu sais, mais tu es si dégoulinant de pureté que tu les suis, cabot imbécile, et continue de leur sourire bêtement lorsqu'ils te poignardent dans le dos.

_Je te méprise._

Parce que tu es toujours là quand je tourne les yeux, à engloutir l'atmosphère par ta seule présence. Tu te l'accapare en un simple sourire, ne laissant pour les autres que des miettes fades. Et comme des papillons, ils deviennent fous et accourent vers la lumière.

_Je te déteste._

Quand tu m'ignores, délibérément ou non. Comme si je ne méritais qu'occasionnellement ta considération, Ô Grand Survivant de merde. Si tu n'avais jamais existé, si tu n'étais resté qu'un bambin braillard au lieu de devenir un bébé orphelin libérateur d'une nation, jamais je n'aurais ressenti ce besoin viscéral de te détester.

_Je te vomis._

Tu me dégoûtes, à les regarder et à tant vouloir les sauver, tous, un par un, même si pour cela tu dois faire le sacrifice de ta propre vie. Ne les vois pas victimes, ils le méritent, ils se sont mis pendant si longtemps des œillères et des bouchons qu'ils n'ont rien vu, rien entendu. Ils sont bêtes. Ils ne méritent pas que leur apporte une quelconque considération. Ils sont les artisans de leur malheur mais tu es tellement naïf que tu ne comprends rien.

_Je t'exècre._

Tu es si irréfléchi que je te foutrais volontiers des baffes. Toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, à tenter de trouver la réponse aux questions que tu te poses, à vouloir tout résoudre. La vie ne fonctionne pas comme ça et ca t'explosera bien au visage bientôt. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien faire, contre lesquelles on ne doit rien tenter. Parfois, il vaut mieux de pas savoir, ne l'as-tu pas appris à tes dépends ? Alors qu'est-ce qui te permet de continuer ? La folie ? Tu es tellement impétueux, tellement borné que tu te fous bien des risques. Triple idiot.

_Je te hais._

Toi et ton sourire en coin qui fait se pâmer une bonne partie de la population féminine de cette maudite école de dingues. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent, à ton sourire. Il n'a rien de spécial. Il n'est ni charmeur, ni enjôleur. Juste… juste… C'est juste un putain de sourire !

Et quand il disparaît pendant un temps, je… je me dis qu'il n'est finalement pas si mal.

_Je t'abhorre._

Pare que tu es seul à pouvoir me faire sortie de mes gonds, le seul qui sache trouver les mots qui me font descendre plus bas que terre. Secrètement. Tu es le seul à te foutre de qui je suis, de quel est mon nom et de ce qu'il veut dire… ou plutôt le sais-tu trop, justement, et me voues-tu une haine seulement à ce propos. Avec toi, je ne sais plus.

_Je te voudrais esclave, soumis._

Que tu connaisses ce que tant endure, sans que pour ceux-là tu ne lèves le petit doigt. Oui, Potter, laisse-les crever, ne l'ont-ils pas mérité amplement ? Ils sont nés vils et mourront pires encore qu'ils ne le furent à l'origine. C'est ce qu'ils te disent ? Ou bien te parlent-ils de choix et de destinée que l'on peut changer, avec un peu de volonté et de courage ? Oui, sans doute.

_Je te voudrais larmoyant._

Que tu pleures car tu auras ouvert les yeux, non pas sur leurs misérables existences à eux, mais bien sur la tienne. Il faudrait que tu prennes conscience de combien ta vie est un gâchis et que tout est voué à l'échec. Qu'ils se moquent de toi, à chaque instant, et que pour eux tu n'es que de la chaire à canon, un insecte potentiellement utile qu'ils n'auraient néanmoins aucun scrupule à écraser machinalement.

_Je te voudrais malheureux._

Te voir pleurer, oui, complètement défait, perdu et sans personne pour t'indiquer le chemin à suivre. Sans personne pour te consoler. L'extase que je ressentirais en les voyant couler lentement jusqu'à ton cou, ce vil bonheur à te savoir déchiré comme moi-même je l'ai si souvent été, secrètement. Je voudrais être la cause de ces larmes et pourtant être le seul à pouvoir les faire cesser. Je me voudrais maître de toi.

_Je te voudrais suppliant._

À genoux devant moi, me priant de te montrer, de te révéler ce que jamais auparavant tu n'avais vu, ce qui vient indubitablement de te sauter au visage. Et je crois que je te rirais au nez et me moquerais de ta douleur, je me roulerais par terre de te voir si bas, fatalement, parce que si tu m'avais accepté, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Crois-moi. Je t'aurais ouvert les yeux bien avant, avant que tu ne commettes une erreur irréversible. Je t'aurais instruit des vraies valeurs de ce monde, celui-là même dont ils n'osent vraiment te parler, te conter, de peur que tu ne t'écœures et ne retourne chez les moldus. Moi… Moi, je ne t'aurais rien dissimulé. La vérité crue, tu l'aurais reçue comme une gifle au visage et pourtant, tu m'en aurais été reconnaissant.

Parce que de cette façon, tu n'aurais pas été aussi désillusionné, au final.

_Je te voudrais oublié._

Que soudainement les regards cessent de te suivre, où que tu ailles et quoi que tu fasses. Que ton simple nom cessent de leur revenir inlassablement à la bouche, lorsque tout semble perdu et que soudainement ils se souviennent de ton existence vouée à la leur. Que ces gens tellement bêtes te voient sous ton vrai jour, qu'ils voient combien tu peux être lâche, parfois. Combien tu es humain, au fond.

_Je te voudrais mort._

Contempler ton corps sans vie, sans âme, tes yeux vides mais, je le devine, reposés. Mourir n'est après tout qu'une aventure de plus, ce à quoi tu es habitué, mais c'est l'ultime, celle après laquelle il n'y a plus rien de difficile, d'impossible désormais. Ta quête finirait enfin, Harry, et je suppose que je rirais d'en voir l'apothéose. Je rirais, oui, parce que je n'aurais alors pas le droit de pleurer, parce que je ne pourrait hurler et te prendre contre moi pour tenter de t'insuffler un peu de ma propre vie.

Je te suivrais sûrement, de peur que _là bas_, tu ne risques de m'oublier.

_Je te voudrais mien._

Me fondre en toi, que ton souffle brûlant me liquéfie, que ton regard se porte sur ce que je suis réellement et que jamais tu n'arriveras à comprendre. Et pourtant parfois je me dis que si jamais tu arrivais à suspendre ton animosité et moi à laisser tomber la mienne, tu verrais qui je suis et pourquoi ne pas t'aimer en mots, te haïr aux yeux de tous, est la seule chose qu'il m'est permis de te dire tout haut.

_Je t'aime, Potter..._


End file.
